AWAKENING 3 - Reroute to Remain
rightMeine Lider sind schwer wie Blei, nur mühsam gelingt es mir sie zu öffnen. Kälte durchdringt meinen Körper, das Atmen wird zur Last. Langsam gewöhnen sich meine Augen an das grelle Licht, welches sich in meine Netzhaut brennt. Erneut befinde ich mich im Wald des Hüters. Aber etwas ist anders, jeder Atemzug brennt wie Feuer in meiner Lunge, eine beunruhigende Stille hat Einzug in die Landschaft genommen. Kein Zeichen von Leben, Schnee soweit das Auge reicht. Ich habe das Gefühl langsam zu ersticken. Was zur Hölle geschieht hier, was geschieht mit mir? Etwas stimmt ganz und gar nicht. Ein leiser Ton aus weiter Ferne unterbricht die Stille, und zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Während sich meine Sicht wieder verschlechtert, versuche ich die Richtung zu orten, aus welcher das Geräusch zu mir vordringt. Der Ton wird lauter und beginnt in meinem Kopf zu hämmern. Ein Alarmsignal. Erzeugt vom Helm des Raumanzugs, in dem ich mich noch immer befinde. Ich kann wieder atmen, aber nichts mehr sehen. Irgendwie ist der Anzug in der Lage nicht verbrauchten Sauerstoff aus der Atemluft zurückzugewinnen. Ein grauenhaftes Schrecknis durchflutet meinen Körper, gleichsam mit der Realität welche mich nun einholt. Ich muss mich während meiner Bewusstlosigkeit schon ziemlich weit vom Mond entfernt haben. Eingehüllt in totale Finsternis, Eins mit dem Raum, treibe ich tiefer und tiefer in mein Verderben. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher wo mein Körper aufhört und der Raum anfängt. Existiere ich überhaupt noch, habe ich jemals Existiert? Ich kann nicht mal mehr mit Sicherheit sagen, ob ich tatsächlich ein Alarmsignal höre, womöglich habe ich auch nur meinen Verstand verloren. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach das Visier öffnen, dann wäre alles vorbei. Kurz und schmerzhaft, aber es wäre vorbei. Langsam greife ich nach dem Visier, bereit endgültig in den Kosmos einzutauchen. Ein kleines rotes Lämpchen, am rechten Unterarm des Raumanzugs, welches mir erst im Angesicht des Todes auffällt, unterbricht die Dunkelheit. Den Arm ganz dicht an das Visier gepresst, ist ein Symbol zu erkennen. Da ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe als im Weltraum zu ersticken, kann ich es auch drücken. Keine Sekunde später bewege ich mich mit strampelnden Beinen, schnell und unkontrolliert durch den Raum... An den Stiefeln befinden sich Schubdüsen... Das Helmvisier aktiviert sich wieder. Mein Orientierungssinn setzt nun völlig aus, ich weiß nicht mehr wo Oben und Unten ist. Durch das versteifen meiner Beine befinde ich mich allerdings schnell in einer gut kontrollierbaren Flugbahn. Aber wo ist der verfluchte Mond abgeblieben? Er muss hier irgendwo sein. Zu allem Überfluss beginnt das Helmvisier auch noch zu beschlagen, unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es dies von Innen tut. Je länger ich brauche um den Erdtrabanten zu erspähen desto weiter treibe ich ins Nichts ab. Eine Pirouette sollte Abhilfe schaffen... Nichts! Also nochmal, nur etwas langsamer… Da ist er wieder. Als wäre er jemals weg gewesen! Ein klares Anzeichen für Realitätsverlust keimt in mir auf. Hoffnung! Der Mond erweist sich mir als guter Punkt zur Neuausrichtung. Gäbe es im Weltall Himmelsrichtungen, so stünde ich jetzt auf dem Kopf. Das lässt sich ändern. Selbst dem Nichts bin ich bereits zu viel... Also dann! Nächster Halt Mondstation. Zügig bewege ich mich durch den dunklen kalten Raum auf den Riss in der Außenhülle zu, nur diesmal aus entgegengesetzter Richtung... Wieder im Inneren des Mondes angekommen, suche ich nach einem für Sauerstoffatmer geeigneteren Ort der Station. Ich muss nur aufpassen während ich mich an den umherschwebenden Trümmerteilen vorbei manövriere, da diese sehr scharfkantig sind. Ein Riss im Anzug fehlt jetzt noch. Am entgegengesetzten Ende meines Einstiegspunktes in die Schwerelosigkeit, befindet sich eine weitere Schleuse. Das Schaltpult rechts neben dem Eingang könnte meine Fahrkarte zurück ins Leben sein. Zielstrebig und ungebremst bewege ich mich darauf zu. Wo sind an dem Ding die Bremsen? Um einen Aufprall zu vermeiden Stütze ich mich mit meinen Händen am Pult ab. Es scheint noch zu funktionieren, durch das Auflegen meiner Handfläche entriegelt sich der Schließmechanismus wodurch sich der Eingang zur Schleuse öffnet. Ein Schrecken durchfährt meine Glieder und lässt mich zurückweichen, während ich in das Antlitz eines der Anderen blicke. Der Schock ist jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, das Leben ist aus dieser Hülle bereits entwichen. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Artgenossen, hat der hier kaum Ähnlichkeiten mit einem menschlichen Wesen, lediglich der Körperbau erinnert an einen Humanoiden, seine Haut ist vollständig mit Schuppen bedeckt, so wie man es bei einem Reptil erwarten würde. Auch ist er sehr viel größer als die Anderen aus meinen Träumen. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, stoße ich den leblosen Körper in den Hangar, bevor sich der Eingang wieder schließt. Sauerstoff flutet die Kabine, die Schwerkraft setzt ein. Der Durchgang in den nächsten Bereich öffnet sich mir nun. Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen schreite ich behutsam voran... Die Beleuchtung ist hier noch in Betrieb, mehr oder weniger. Wabernde Lichter ermöglichen mir eine zwar ziemlich schaudererregende aber ausreichend gute Sicht. Vorsichtig öffne ich das Helmvisier, frische Luft dringt in meine Lunge. Zeit mich etwas umzusehen. Den Helm lege ich beiseite, da er meine Sicht zu sehr einschränkt... Abstrakte Symbole einer fremden Zivilisation verzieren die blau schimmernden Wände aus einem mir unbekannten Metall. Hier gibt es keine Anzeichen eines Kampfes. Wie alt muss dieses Bauwerk sein, und welchem Zweck war es dienlich? Eine Basis, ein Observatorium, und was wurde observiert? Die Mondstation umkreist die Erde fast genauso lange wie diese alt ist, der eigentliche Bau des Mondes liegt vermutlich noch weiter zurück. Türen gibt es hier nicht viele, und verschlossen sind sie alle. Hier komme ich nicht mehr weiter, zurück kann ich auch nicht. Das Ende einer kosmischen Komödie... Meine Wade beginnt nun auch noch zu kribbeln, das müssen die Nachwirkungen des Phantomschlangenbisses sein. Ich sollte mir das besser mal ansehen. Also schlüpfe ich aus dem Raumanzug... Um die Wunde herum, hat sich ein hartes schuppiges Geflecht gebildet, gut sieht das nicht gerade aus. Ohne die schützende Schicht des Anzugs verliere ich schnell an Körpertemperatur, besser ich ziehe ihn wieder an. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf das sich ein Grünton in das flackernde Licht gemischt hat. Das grüne Licht aus dem Weltraum ist wieder da, es scheint ein weiteres Kapitel einläuten zu wollen. Widerwillig und etwas misstrauisch Folge ich dem Licht durch das Areal. Es führt mich zu einem offenen Lüftungsschacht... Vergiss es, wenn du glaubst ich würde dort hinein kriechen, bist du nicht gerade das hellste Licht im Weltraum. Einen Augenblick später lässt ein Geräusch meinen Herzschlag für einen kurzen Moment aussetzen ... Es kommt von dem Schleusentor durch das ich mir noch vor wenigen Minuten Zutritt verschafft habe. Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Fehlfunktion, sicher geringer als die Wiederauferstehung des Anderen. Wenn das Ding doch nicht tot war, sondern nur in einer Art Stase gewesen ist? Und ich habe es geweckt! Mein Herz schlägt nun heftig gegen meinen Brustkorb, ich fange an zu hyperventilieren, Panik breitet sich in mir aus. Langsam aber unaufhörlich öffnet sich die Schleuse. Sekunden werden zu gefühlten Minuten. Kann man vor Angst sterben? Falls ja, ist es gleich so weit... Nichts anderes war zu erwarten, in der Schleuse steht völlig regungslos der große Andere... Mir wird schlecht, mein Magen will sich nach außen stülpen. Kalter Schweiß läuft mir aus den Poren. Noch bevor ich den nächsten Gedanken fassen kann, stampft der Andere mit gewaltigen Schritten auf mich zu . Rasch verringert sich der Abstand zwischen uns. Durch das flackernde Licht der Hallenbeleuchtung wirken seine Bewegungen nicht gerade weniger fürchterlich, um genau zu sein ist das was sich in diesem Moment auf mich zu bewegt an Fürchterlichkeit nicht mehr zu übertreffen. Ein lautes klirren hallt durch den Raum, während sich der Helm des Raumanzug wie eine leere Zigarettenschachtel unter der Last des Anderen verformt und das Visier zerbrechen lässt. Der Lüftungsschacht ist zu eng für meinen Verfolger, und meine einzige Zuflucht. Jetzt oder nie, könnte ich das grüne Licht aus dem Weltraum zur Seite stoßen, ich würde es tun... Im letzten Augenblick werfe ich mich in die Öffnung. Keinen Moment zu früh, mit unglaublicher Wucht hämmert der Andere seine zu Fäusten geballten Klauen gegen die stählerne Wand am Schacht. Wieder und wieder. Die schläge sind von solch enormer Wucht, das ich die davon ausgelösten Vibrationen deutlich spüren kann. Das grüne Licht aus dem Weltraum verdrängt die Dunkelheit um mich herum, schnell krieche ich tiefer in den Schacht. Plötzlich verstummen die Schläge, Stille kehrt ein. Ich bin in Sicherheit, vorerst! Zeit zum durchatmen… Was kommt als nächstes, ein Lindwurm? Radioaktive Weltraum Kannibalen? Das Kribbeln an meiner Wade breitet sich allmählich aus, das Zentrum des Bisses pulsiert spürbar. Ich muss weiter durch den Lüftungsschacht. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Einen Moment halte ich inne, es klang fast wie… Wie ein Wimmern, oder doch eher ein Flüstern? Spielt mir mein Hirn einen Streich oder kommt es aus dem Schacht, der nun in in einen weiteren mündet? Da, da war es wieder, kein Zweifel... Soll ich weiter geradeaus oder nach Rechts? Das grüne Licht aus dem Weltraum gibt die Richtung vor. Na schön weiter geradeaus. Das Flüstern wird klarer, je weiter ich krieche. Es ist eine mir unbekannte Sprache, ich weiß nicht ob ich das gut finden soll… Ein Knacken ertönt, gefolgt von einem Schrei den ich ausstoße während der Boden unter mir nachgibt. Die Schwerkraft erledigt den Rest. Der Aufprall raubt mir die Luft, langsam erhole ich mich wieder. Das grüne Licht aus dem Weltraum beginnt unregelmäßig zu flackern. Lacht es mich etwa aus? Schadenfreude scheint ein weit verbreitetes Phänomen zu sein. Ein weiterer Korridor erstreckt sich vor mir. Das Flüstern kommt vom anderen Ende des Ganges. Auch wenn ich der Worte Bedeutung nicht verstehe, weiß ich das etwas nach mir ruft. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte mich dem Ruf nicht entziehen. Wie in Trance bewege ich mich durch den Flur. Am Ende befindet sich ein Tor. Alles läuft auf diesen Punkt hinaus. Was auch immer sich auf der anderen Seite dieses Tores befindet, ist der Grund weshalb ich hier bin, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Eine Apparatur mit mir fremden Zeichen versehen, hält den Eingang verschlossen, ohne zu wissen was ich tue drücke ich die verschieden Symbole wie von Geisterhand, in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Der Verschluss entriegelt sich. Das Tor fährt nach oben. In der Mitte des Raumes befindet sich ein hell leuchtender gläserner Behälter, umrandet mit dem gleichen blauen Metall aus welchem der Mond besteht. Er sieht sehr alt aus. Eine Art Flüssigkeit rotiert scheinbar aus eigener Kraft langsam im Inneren vor sich hin, das Flüstern kommt aus diesem Behälter. Befreie was du dort findest. Hat die Gestalt aus meinem Traum hiervon gesprochen? Das Tropfen von Wasser ist zu hören, ist der Behälter vielleicht undicht? Würde mich bei dem Alter jedenfalls nicht wundern. Vorsichtig berühre ich das Gefäß mit meiner Hand. Der Kontakt mit dem Behälter löst ein angenehmes kribbeln in meinem Körper aus. Langsam wische ich mit meiner Hand über die Oberfläche. Die Flüssigkeit reagiert eindeutig darauf, und folgt meinen Bewegungen, während ich den Rahmen nach einem Leck abtaste. Es scheint dicht Zu sein. Der Boden ist jedenfalls trocken. Moment, was zum… Das Geräusch kommt von der Decke, die Flüssigkeit aus dem Behälter tropft nach oben, und sammelt sich dort an. Wie ist das möglich? Noch bevor ich realisiere was gerade geschieht, stürzt die Flüssigkeit in einem Strahl auf mich herab. Ohne es zu wollen verschlucke ich einen Teil von der Substanz. Ich stolpere durch den Raum, stoße gegen die Wand und gehe zu Boden während ich mir zeitgleich die Seele aus dem Leib kotze. Meine Sinne werden überreizt, Blitze schießen durch meinen Kopf. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dem noch standhalten kann. Kurz bevor ich das Bewusstsein verliere, normalisiert sich mein Zustand wieder. Soweit es eben möglich ist, verschollen im Weltraum, eingesperrt im Inneren des Mondes, gebissen von einer Phantomschlange, verfolgt von einem übermächtigen Gegner, und einer außerirdischen Substanz im Körper, die so alt ist das selbst Methusalem vor Neid erblassen würde. Langsam erhebe ich mich wieder, und bewege mich auf das Gefäß zu. Es ist leer... Mir brummt der Schädel, mich überkommt das Ungute Gefühl nicht allein zu sein. Etwas ist mit mir im Raum. Mein Blut gefriert, während ich den Atem des Anderen in meinem Nacken spüre. Er muss es sein, ich kann seine Präsenz deutlich fühlen... Es ist vorbei, langsam wende ich mich meinem Schicksal entgegen... Der Andere steht direkt vor mir! Starr blickt er auf mich herab. Ich verspüre keine Angst. Na los, bring es zu Ende, deshalb bist du doch hier! Seine Klauen greifen nach mir, bereit meinen Brustkorb aufzubrechen, um mir die Eingeweide aus dem Leib zu reißen! Mir wird schwarz vor Augen… Langsam komme ich wieder zu mir, der Andere ist verschwunden, so auch das grüne Licht aus dem Weltraum. Dennoch kann ich in völliger Dunkelheit sehen. Ich fühle mich besser, und stärker als jemals zuvor. Das Flüstern ist noch da. Ich verstehe es jetzt, ich verstehe alles... Erkenne dich selbst, flüstert die Stimme in meinem Kopf… Mein Abbild spiegelt sich auf der Oberfläche des blauen Draconiumstahls. Der Andere bin ich, ich bin es immer gewesen. Ich weiß nun was zu tun ist, der alte Feind muss vernichtet werden, wie eine Seuche hat er sich auf der Erde verbreitet. Gaia weint fürchterlich vor Schmerzen, unter der Tyrannei dieser Brut. Doch die Schreckensherrschaft der Menschen welche so viel Leid erzeugt hat, steuert unaufhaltsam ihrem Omegapunkt entgegen! Ich bin das Ende der Menschheit… Schweißgebadet erwache ich in meinem Bett. Alles nur ein Traum? Es fühlte sich so echt an. Um mich wieder zu beruhigen begebe ich mich in mein Wohnzimmer und schalte den Fernseher an. In den Nachrichten läuft eine Sondermeldung. Ein Öltanker ist im Atlantik in zwei Hälften zerbrochen, und mit seiner Ladung von über 130000 Tonnen Rohöl gesunken. Fische und Vögel gehen elend zugrunde. Ich kann mir das nicht weiter ansehen und schalte ab. Die Müdigkeit legt sich wie ein Schleier über meinen Geist. Mein Blick fällt auf die Uhr. 03:33. Es ist spät in der Nacht, ich gehe schlafen, auch wenn es mir mit jeder Faser meines Körpers widerstrebt. Denn wenn ich schlafe kommen die Anderen... Ende!? --> by http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Nachrichtenseite:Persona_Non_Grata_369 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Sci-Fi